Evicted
Formerly "Cyclone" Meta Timing: between "Tit for Tat" and "Pretty Good" Setting: Jackson's flat Text Jackson jogs up the stairs to find the door to his flat ajar. He gazes heavenward and pushes through. "What is it this time?" he calls, ditching his shoes. ""My landlord sucks,"" answers Logan from the living room. "What'd they do?" Jackson flops into the easy chair, sets his bag down beside it. "Tried to turn me in." Logan taps a few commands on the game controller, slouches deeper into the couch. "Asswipe." Jackson sighs. "Do I want to know about your inevitable revenge?" "Nope." Ambient gaming sounds. Jackson scrubs his face. "What the hell went wrong with you?" "Not everyone's cut out to be a model citizen." "Have you even /'tried'?" "Brain's not 'right', remember? 'm a certified sociopath." "Don't call yourself that. You have antisocial personality disorder." "Same diff—" "It's not the—" "How many times have we had this argument now?" Logan side-eyes Jackson. "Too many." Jackson makes a frustrated noise. "I just wish—" "You wish I was normal, yea, yea." Logan makes a 'talk, talk, talk' motion. Cheery victory music erupts from the TV. Another sigh from Jackson as he retrieves his laptop from his bag. "Why my place and not Nanny's?" "The warnings are still up," says Logan, shutting down the console. "That was a really dumb stunt to pull." Fishes out a stylus. Logan shrugs. "No, uh, 'work' while you're here, ay?" Logan huffs, "I remember our deal, Jack." "Just checking." Opens the screen, clicks through to his work in progress. "I brought some cash for groceries. It's on the table." Jackson snorts. "I'll hit the shops on the way home from work tomorrow. Try not to eat everything before then." "I feel the brotherly love." "Doing /'this' much makes me an accessory to—" Jackson waves his hands. "—whatever you did." Logan rolls his eyes. "Should only take a couple of days for things to cool off, then I'll be outta your neatly coiffed hair." "For a while, at least," grumbles Jackson. "/'Totally' feeling the love now." Jackson scowls. "Don't you have a nap to take or something?" "Already did that. /'And' gave myself gamer's thumb." "Go find a book to read." Logan heaves himself out of the couch, ambles into the bedroom. Jackson adds another layer of highlights to his painting. "Who's that?" asks Logan. Jackson jumps, sends a streak of silver across the canvas. "Don't /'do' that!" Logan smirks. "I'll try to keep my ninja skills under control around you." Cocks his head. "Still wanna know who you're painting." "A girl." Undoes the damage. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. Who's she to you?" "Probably the coolest person I know." Jackson breathes a dreamy sigh. "Her name's Charlie and she /'actually' agreed to go out with me so it's Saturday, dinner; I'm thinking maybe that little Thai place by the park—" "I'm sorry I asked," Logan groans. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Jackson's flat Category:Nanny (mention) Category:Logan has a rapsheet Category:Video games Category:Logan breaks in Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Mental Health Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder Category:Jackson is an artist